


Re:Pledgeverse: Tamers Evolution Chart

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020), Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evolution, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: A chart for evolutions in Re:Tamers.
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 2





	Re:Pledgeverse: Tamers Evolution Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts.

**Guilmon** (Takato Matsuda)  
Main: Jyarimon-->Gigimon-->Guilmon-->Growmon-->Megalo Growmon (Cardinal Mode)-->Dukemon (Crimson Mode)  
Alternate: Medieval Dukemon  
Dark: Megidramon

* * *

 **Terriermon** (Jian Liang Li)  
Main: Zerimon-->Gummymon-->Terriermon-->Galgomon-->Rapidmon (Malachite Mode)-->Saint Galgomon  
Alternate: Rapidmon (Armor)

* * *

 **Renamon** (Ruki Makino)  
Main: Relemon-->Pokomon-->Renamon-->Kyubimon-->Taomon (Aureolin Mode)-->Sakuyamon  
Alternate: Kuzuhamon

* * *

 **Tailmon** (Hikari Yagami)  
Main: Yukimi Botamon-->Nyaromon-->Plotmon-->Tailmon-->Angewomon (Perseus Mode)-->Ophanimon  
Alternate: Holydramon  
Dark: Ophanimon: Falldown Mode

* * *

 **Leomon** (Juri Kato)  
Main: Punimon-->Tunomon-->Elecmon-->Leomon-->Grappu Leomon-->Saber Leomon  
Alternate: Heavy Leomon

* * *

 **Guardromon** (Hirokazu Shiota)  
Choromon-->Caprimon-->Hagurumon-->Guardromon-->Andromon-->Hi Andromon

* * *

 **Marin Angemon** (Kenta Kitagawa)  
Pitchmon-->Pukamon-->Penmon-->Rukamon-->Whamon-->Marin Angemon

* * *

 **Lopmon** (Xiao Chun Li)  
Cocomon-->Chocomon-->Lopmon-->Turuiemon-->Andiramon (Deva)-->Cherubimon (Virtue)

* * *

 **Impmon** (Ai and Makoto)  
Kiimon-->Yaamon-->Impmon-->Wizarmon-->Baalmon-->Beelzebumon (Blast Mode)


End file.
